Star Wars: Peace Walkers
by Shepherd1911
Summary: A knight of Reven, a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and a Experimental Clone Trooper.
1. Chapter 1

(Geonosis)

The Battle of Geonosis was under way after the rescue of Anakin Skywalker, Obi wan Kenobi and senator Padme Amidala from the coliseum the clones were being dropped in by gunships. On the second wave a clone battalion was to take out a droid factory east of the main battle and in this battalion was a clone sergeant unlike the rest for you see he was older than all the clone under his command and he was also not from Jango Fett's DNA but an unknown donor as an experiment to see if a clone that was unaltered with accelerated aging. Out of 1000 troopers made for the experiment only one survived, he was able to serve due to his experience and acing every test that they through at him. But he was heavily discriminated against due to not being from Jango's DNA so he keeps his helmet on almost all the time. He had received clone commando training as well as prove himself to be trained by Jango Fett as an ARC trooper, with all this training he was now leading a squad of nine troopers in to combat as the LZ got closer he looked around the gunship at his nine troopers all armed with DC-15 blasters they were ready for anything.

The Gunship touched down with him as the first off landed with another two squads with a lieutenant who ordered the them to move out as to reach the rest of the battalion. They had to go through a narrow mountain pass in order to get there, this would be their downfall as the Separatist had set up an ambush in the pass. Beset by all sides one by one the troopers died thinking quickly he hid under the fallen and waited, the blood from his fallen brothers dripped on to his helmet and armor a dust storm had just started to kick up and clung to the blood on his armor. He could hear the clanking of droids and the rustling of Geonosisian wings , he waited until they were right on top of him and like a vengeful spirit he sprung from the dead blasting anything that moved when he ran out of charge he switched to his viroblades. Three hours later a clone patrol found the sergeant sitting at the entrance of the pass, covered from head to toe in dust, coolant and blood on his helmets faceplate was the form of a skull. That was the day the story of the trooper known as 'Ghost' was born.

(Courasant)

In the lower levels of Courasant filled with low lives, smugglers, criminals and Bounty Hunters was a crime lord with a massive bounty on his head, He thought that he could intimidate anybody he wanted until everyone on the level wanted him dead. Putting their money together for a bounty at a series of secret meetings they were able to hire a Mandalorian bounty hunter, the Mandalorian was dressed in ancient armor with a gold engraved faceplate, two shoulder pads over top a crimson cloak. He was currently carrying two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols and a MEI Viroaxe, he was currently walking to the targets stronghold anybody that saw him immediately got out of the street. Now he was standing ten feet from the main gate to the stronghold not a guard in site, he walked up to the gat and planted a few thermal charges and walked back to his original position. He set them off blowing the main gate wide open as the gang members where regaining their senses they saw him walk through the gate drawing his WESTAR pistols and started blasting, the gang started to drop like flies for they were no match for the highly trained Mandalorian warrior. After dispatching the members outside the main compound he proceeded inside where he was met with more gang members, he smiled under his helmet and once again started his 'Target Practice' again.

A human by the name of Rylon Cric the notorious crime lord was currently sweating bullets, why because a bounty hunter was making quick work of his entire gang as if they were nothing but stationary targets at a shooting range. He was throwing everything he had at this guy he even sent out his elite guard to try and kill him. After a while the sounds of blasting died down to nothing, he waited and waited when all of a sudden the door slide open and showed the bounty hunter. Rylon was now trying to make himself as small but it wasn't working the bounty hunter walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall behind him. That's when he started to beg, "Please don't kill me I can give you anything you want money, women, power anything you want! Just don't kill me please!"

The bounty hunter watched this and said with a tone of disgust, "Funny thing is that when I take a job I don't back out of it, but what makes you think that I want anything scum like you has to offer?" he then pointed his WESTAR pistol at his head. Rylon kept trying to pled for his life until the bounty hunter pulled the trigger.

The bounty hunter looked at the body of Rylon when he got a message on his data pad, He pulled it out to see that he was getting a request by the Republic,

' _Dear Naak'Cabur_

 _We request your skills for a series of bounties for Confederation of Independent Systems HVT's these bounties are all Capture if possible but killing is authorized.'_

Naak'Cabur looked at this message and smirked before turning and walking out of the now devastated stronghold to collect his bounty, thinking about how this war will turn out.

(Unknown Moon)

A massive ancient temple that was the home of the Knights of Reven sat on a lone peak it was built out of black stones and into the mountain itself. If a Jedi was to set foot in temple they would feel a presence of the dark side of the force as well as the light side the two were seeming to keep each other in balance. As you go into the temple it looks like no one had lived in the temple for centuries that is until you travel farther in, coming upon a room filled with candles on the far side of the room in front of the candles was a figure in all black ancient samurai armor with his helmet sitting in front of him this is the Grandmaster of the knights of Reven Hines Ren he is also currently the only member of this ancient order as well. He was meditating feeling the force to find out what was happening in the galaxy, "So the seeds of war have been sown." he said as he grabbed his helm and stood up.

He turned and left the room but used the force to blow out every single candle in the room, he walked down the corridor until he came up to a massive door that would only open to his input or the force. When it did open a series of light started to flicker on and from wall to wall there was light sabers some looked millennia old while some looked brand new and in the center of the room was two unique light sabers one was a cross guard light saber like most of the light sabers in the armory but this one was one of the only two black Kyber crystals ever found, the other was unique in the form of that it was sheathed in a scabbard in the shape of a katana and had a single strip of metal going down the spine and when the saber is ignited is forms the rest of the katana it has a pure white Kyber crystal in the hilt. This room was the armory of the temple and the resting place of the only katana light saber is located, it belonged to the last grandmaster centuries ago. Hines picked up his light saber as well as the katana saber and strapped both to his hip, He then put his helmet on and walked to the hanger where his own personal starship resided. The starship was an old D5 Mantis Patrol craft he walked in and sat in the pilot seat and powered the ship up and began take off, "War might be on everyone's minds now but I sense a large dark side presence influencing these events from the shadows." he said as his ship broke away from the moons gravity he put the coordinates for Naboo to start his search. After they were in he grabbed the handle for the hyper drive and said, "Well I guess I had to return to the rest of the Galaxy eventually." he then disappeared into Hyper space.


	2. Chapter 2

Christophes had been under siege for the past four months and since the Republic was able to break the blockade and land fresh supplies on the surface. Sometime later they were able to land two Clone battalion those to bring the 212th assault brigade led by commander Cody and the 501st Legion led by Captain Rex also among them was a legend amongst the Clones as well as a big brother figure his name is captain Ghost. Ghost has been a veteran of the war since Geonosis and has since served in almost every active Clone battalion since the start of the war and he wears all their colors but his armor is mostly painted blue due to him mostly being with the 501st for most campaigns. He was in the south tower with General Kenobi over looking the crossroads he looked to his right and could see some troopers trying to fix a cannon he was hoping this ambush would work. He heard Commander Cody walk in saying that they were all set to go a minute later the droids showed up but just before they got to them they split up. That's when all hell broke loose the droid somehow knew their position and were pouring in from both entrances. He pulled out his twin DC blaster pistols and started blasting them they were nearly overrun when General Skywalker and Captain Rex showed up and cleared and exit up to the roof were the gunship would extract them. They got up to the roof and the droids were right behind them and they kept coming and once again they were almost overrun when two droid popper grenades came in from behind the droids and disabled them. That's when they saw yellow blaster fire come in from behind the droids taking them out, that's when they saw a person standing with a heavy blaster in hand wearing what looked like Mandaloreian battle armor with a Crimson cape. That's when the gunship showed up and everyone including the stranger did as well but not before he grabbed the head off a tactical droid that had just come out of the elevator. When he got on all the Clones pointed their blasters at him and he said, "I think this tactical droid should be able to tell you what you want to know."

Anakin walked up to him and pointed his lightsaber at him and said, "How do we know you aren't working for the Separatists?"

"Because I was hired by the senate to help you and I am doing this as a personal favor to Master Shak Ti. Weather you believe me or not you can ask them."

Anakin was getting a little angry and then Obi-wan stepped in and said, "We shall confirm your story when we get back to base as well as the tactical droid head as well."

(Later)

"I can confirm that former Bounty hunter Naak'Cabur is working for the Republic now. He helps us by taking down HVT's as well as helping protect key systems and planets." Said Shak Ti

"But why a Mandolorian Bounty hunter of all things?" Asked Anakin

"He is one of the only Bounty hunters that never worked to any criminal organization and has only hunted down crime syndicates and dangerous escaped convicts."

"Well we thank you for giving us an explanation for our new friend master Shak Ti" said Obi-Wan as the communicator shut down and they turned to the Bounty hunter leaning against the far wall.

"Now you see I told you that I was here to help," said Naak'Cabur, "But any way I think your clones are just finishing cracking that droid head."

"I don't care what Master Shak Ti says about you but I don't trust bounty hunters." said Anakin as he walked past him to which Naak'Cabur scoffed and walked into the command center.

When they walked in they saw Ghost just cracking the encryption on the Tactical droid and like they thought they knew their plans exactly. "This makes no sense how did they know our plans." asked Ghost

Kenobi rubbed his chin and said, "I am not sure do we have a information leak?"

"No sir our data network is solid." said Cody.

Kenobi then hummed and looked at Anakin who then said, "You thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes I think we will find what we need at the separatist headquarters."

"Looks like we are taking a trip behind enemy lines. But let's keep this quiet for now right Rex."

"Yes, sir you can count on us to keep things in check here." said Rex as the jedi walked out of the room and as the rest were about to leave Commander Cody saw that some one had left their communicator on and had been listening to their entire conversation.

Just then Naak'Cabur and Ghost see someone running away from them going down the hall, they gave chase as well as Cody and Rex they split up to try and cut him off and they all ended up in front of the mess hall door and that was the only place that their suspect could have gone only problem is that the only people in their are brothers. The person that sold them out was a clone.

(On the way to the Separatist HQ)

A lone figure stood on a tall building surrounded by droid that were cut apart by a light saber he watched as the two jedi masters made their way to the Sep HQ. He saw all the droids on guard duty watch them go by. He soon started making his way across the building using the force to help him keep up with the two jedi, they soon arrived at the Sep HQ he could feel the dark side of the force coming from inside the HQ. He waited for the jedi to enter and he silently crept in to see them fighting the known assassin Asajji Ventress without and hesitation he jumped in between the assassin and the jedi. They all looked at this new arrival and saw him draw two light sabers one with a black cross guard and the other had a viro-metal back in the shape of a katana that the light saber blade followed when it lite up that was white. But before he could do anything Ventress attacked them with a force push while it knocked Kenobi and Anakin back before igniting their light sabers and seeing that the stranger in armor had barley moved from his spot, he then dashed to Ventress and started a flurry of attacks that pushed her back.

She was soon forced out of a window where she landed on a tower droid, following her was Kenobi, Anakin and the stranger came jumping out after her. When they all got outside they saw the massive army of droids and they knew that the Separatist brought in reinforcements. Thinking quickly the cut the legs off the tower droids sending it falling down to the ground below and hopping on a couple of droid speeders to hightail it back to the republic HQ which was currently on fire.


	3. AN

**Hey every one Shepherd 1911 here I am make this to inform you guys that I have hit sort of a snag known as writers block for Peace Walkers story and will be putting it on hold until I have come over this problem. I am terribly sorry for this but it happens. But I will continue Team OWRQ and I will be posting the Pilot Chapter for a Fairy Tail story before I have to relocate to another place and I won't have internet, but when I do get internet be ready for a mass posting of chapters for probably all of my stories.**

 **Shepherd 1911 signing off**


End file.
